Internato
by defy.mrt
Summary: Internato? Mãe, como você espera que eu me vire em um internato? Quero dizer, dividir um quarto com um monte de cheerleaders, presa numa escola sete dias da semana? VOCÊ PIROU É? I/K; M/S; S/R. APÓS MILHÓES DE SÉCULOS, CAPÍTULO 4 POSTADO! :D
1. Capítulo 1

- Internato

por: **laari w. black**

* * *

******Capítulo 1 **–** Mudanças**

Ok, ok. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando. _Talvez_. Mas eu quero dizer, minha vida está aqui em Lawrence. Minhas amigas falsas... meu namorado inexistente, meu time que perde sempre... hã, chegou a hora de falar os pontos ruins?

Tudo bem, é verdade, minha vida aqui é uma droga. Mas eu cresci aqui, poxa. Meus pais se conheceram aqui e eu queria viver até o ultimo suspiro da minha vida nesse fim de mundo.

E acho que quando a tia Márcia me contratar para trabalhar na biblioteca eu vou ter mais chance de crescer, hm, profissionalmente. Er, quando eu sair da escola. Assim vou poder ficar atrás de uma estante de livros ranzinza até as crianças começarem a jogar bolinhas de papel em mim, quando eu ficar falando com aquela vozinha fina e rouca 'Façam silêncio crianças!'.

Apesar de tudo, eu sempre gostei daqui. E agora eu estou indo para um _internato_? As mães sempre vêm com aquela conversa de: "Vai ser melhor para você e blá blá blá." Ah e quem liga se a escola é boa ou não? E daí que você tem que sair do estado por causa do emprego?

Eu, Kagome Higurashi, simplesmente não nasci para conviver em quarto com, er, outras pessoas. Qualquer ser simplesmente não consegue me aturar.

**Primeiro:** eu sou desorganizada. E eu simplesmente odeio que tentem ajeitar minha bagunça. Qual é, é impossível achar alguma coisa quando está tudo organizado e arrumadinho.

**Segundo:** eu tenho que ser legal com outras pessoas. Não, vocês devem estar pensando, como assim, é por que você é chata com todo mundo? Não é isso. Mas e se eu simplesmente não vou com a cara da minha colega de quarto? Não é que eu seja muito barraqueira, mas bom, ás vezes eu me descontrolo e falo na cara, sabe. Eu não sou muito... hm, sutil.

**Terceiro:** afinal, é uma escola, dã. E eu se eu for tachada de nerd insuportável? Não que já tenham me chamado assim. Ok, só uma vez.

**Quarto:** sou anti-social. Pessoas anti-sociais não conseguem fazer amizades rápido. E é difícil confiar nas pessoas. Nas ultimas vezes que ignorei meus 'instintos' de confiança, bom, não deu muito certo.

**Quinto:** acho que a parte de querer ser bibliotecária e ser taxada de nerd já fala tudo, certo? Eu sou só inteligente, mas eu gosto muito de ler. Apesar de que minhas notas em Geografia não serem lá muito boas, eu sempre fui ótima em exatas, então já viu, né?

Eu acho que isso já esclareceu bastante, certo?

Ah e nem comentei. O lugar é do outro lado do mundo. Minha mãe já tinha feito a minha matricula antes mesmo de me consultar e adivinha? Eu tenho que ir de _trem_ para lá. E eu achando que isso só acontecia em _Harry Potter_. ¬¬'

Pior de tudo? Minha revolta não adiantava em nada. Minha mãe havia me contado exatamente duas semanas antes do período letivo começar. Acho que era para eu não ficar brigada com ela as férias inteiras.

Mas não adiantou muito, já que uma semana e meia já se passou e eu ainda continuo tentando convencê-la de não me deixar ir para lá. Eu vou ficar completamente isolada. E se ninguém falar comigo? E se a biblioteca for pequena? E se as garotas forem patricinhas e cheerleaders estúpidas? E se o time de vôlei for péssimo?

É, outra coisa. Eu pratico esportes. Adoro vôlei, basquete, handebol, futebol e tal. Mas eu só jogava vôlei na minha antiga escola, por que era o único que tinha time. Não posso dizer que eu era boa, afinal, as garotas do meu time eram péssimas.

Mas eu acho que eu era... hmm, razoável.

Ei, dentro de um colégio interno vai ter uma quadra? E se não for grande? Eu sei que um colégio interno é super caro, por que fala sério, tem que ter muitas instalações para tantos estudantes. E acho que esse é um dos maiores do país.

Minha mãe fica falando o tempo todo que está dando o maior duro para me colocar nessa escola.

Outro motivo. Todo mundo lá deve ser riquinho. E quem não tiver grana não vai ficar entre os 'grupinhos pops' da escola. Ok, o 'grupinho pop' foi meio idiota, mas é mais ou menos assim.

Eu só tinha mais três dias e ¼ na minha casa, antes de ir para prisão, digo o internato. Como eu aproveitava? Com um pote de sorvete _Häagen-Dazs_ (que apesar de ser caro pra caramba, é o melhor sorvete do mundo *-*), em frente ao computador ou á televisão. O problema da TV é que às vezes não passava filmes bons, mas dessa vez eu me encontrava enrolada na minha manta azul clara com o potinho de sorvete sabor _Crocante_. Estava passando uma maratona no _Cartoon Network_ de _Ben 1O_. (supimpa o/) Então como minha vida é absolutamente interessante, eu me encontrava bem ali, com os cabelos negros presos num coque bem mal-feito e com e uma roupa confortável que era um blusão marrom super quentinho e folgado e uma calça de moletom cinza.

Minha mãe tinha saído á trabalho, então eu estava sozinha, somente com a Chel.

Chel, a minha _Golden Retriever_ de porte médio, que possuía lindas orelhinhas caídas, que possuía pêlos em um tom caramelo. E falando nela, era isso que tornava a minha ida para aquela prisão ainda pior, animais domésticos não eram permitidos, por isso eu só poderia vê-la uma vez por mês, quando minha mãe fosse me visitar e nas férias.

Ela não vai agüentar ficar tanto tempo longe de mim, e sabe, ela é a minha melhor amiga. Para vocês terem uma noção da minha vida social, minha melhor amiga é uma cadela.

Estava fazendo carinho na cabeça da Chel quando a porta foi escancarada repentinamente. Já eram oito horas da noite, então não me surpreenderia se fosse minha mãe que estivesse fazendo todo esse escândalo.

- Ká! – ela gritou, num tom animado. – Adivinha o que eu comprei? – ela disse e eu escutei o barulho do sapato de salto alto entrando no cômodo.

- O quê? – eu perguntei com a voz desanimada e irritada. Provavelmente devia ser outra geringonça inútil para a minha viagem. É, minha mãe estava determinada a comprar o maior numero de porcarias para eu levar para o internato dizendo que era para 'se lembrar de casa'. ¬¬

- TÃ-RAN! – ela falou segurando pelo cabide alguma roupa que não estava à mostra pelo pano azul que era fechado na frente por zíper. Eu apenas franzi a testa e esperei ela abrir até ver do que se tratava e o encarei com os olhos arregalados. – Ele não é lindo?

Então fiz a típica carinha dos desenhos animados, com um olho maior que o outro. Eu me aproximei e encarei aquela _coisa_.

- EU NÃO VOU USAR ISSO! – eu berrei observando mais de perto.

Era o _uniforme_ da escola. Ele era composto de uma saia de pregas _xadrez_ vermelha com detalhes em preto, uma blusa de botões branca e uma gravata vermelha. Vinha também com um casaco vermelho e meias-altas junto com um par **horrível** de sapatos.

- Ah, querida, eu achei tão adorável. – é, com certeza _adorável_ transmite tudo o que essa roupa significa.

Então a única coisa que eu tive a fazer foi me jogar no sofá novamente e pegar meu pote de sorvete enquanto olhava para a TV e via a Chel pulando no sofá até ir para o meu colo e deitar sua cabeça grande na minha barriga.

Você tá entendendo? Eu estou FERRADA.

Por favor, Deus, se você existe, me tira dessa.

* * *

Ok, ou Deus não existe, ou ele não está nem aí para mim.

Eu já estou aqui na estação. Ótimo, não? Os meus três dias e ¼ se passaram mais rápido e dolorosamente do que eu pudera imaginar.

Minha mãe estava toda animada, ao contrário de mim, que parecia um zumbi ambulante segurando uma cachorra pela coleira que se encontrava desanimada, provavelmente já entendendo a minha partida. Eu na verdade nem devia ter trazido ela até aí, mas me pareceu frio demais me despedir dela desse jeito.

E além do fato de ficar sem a minha mãe e a minha cachorra num lugar em que eu não conheço ninguém, eu tenho que ir pegar um trem ás nove e meia da manhã, e sim, eu acho isso muito cedo.

Eu tratei de colocar a roupa que minha mãe me obrigara a separar na noite anterior. Era uma camiseta preta com detalhes em azul e um casaco azul escuro. Também estava com uma calça jeans folgada e um All Star preto, que era cheio de desenhos, feitos por mim. Ele é uma gracinha *-*

E lá estava o trem. O maldito que me levaria para aquela prisão domiciliar. O maldito que estava me condenando. Como minha mãe conseguia _sorrir_? O que ela estava pensando?

Minha bagagem já havia sido colocada no trem e eu só estava com uma bolsinha preta que eu usava nas costas e tinha tudo o que eu usaria durante a viagem. Meu celular, fone de ouvido, o livro que eu estava lendo, minha carteira com os meus documentos e bastante dinheiro, que minha mãe me deu para ficar o inicio do ano letivo, mas de qualquer forma, ela sabia que em breve eu poderia mandar uma carta á ela e pedir mais, dependente da ocasião.

Meu notebook já fora devidamente guardado na mochila e estava seguro, hm, acho. Espero.

Também havia na minha mochila dois pacotes de _Trakinas_, a bolacha que eu mais amava no mundo. *-* Havia obviamente, mais pacotes dentro da bolsa, afinal, eu não sabia quando eu poderia voltar a comprar novamente aquelas deliciosas bolachas. Mas tinha que ser a com recheio de morango. Eram definitivamente as melhores.

Então um sino que veio do além, soou em meus ouvidos e eu soube que já era hora de partir da civilização e do mundo que eu conhecia. Minha mãe também entendeu quando viu vários alunos entrando no trem, então ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço que me fez perder o ar.

Eu correspondi, meio sem jeito, batendo minha mão nas costas dela.

- Ká, não importa o que for, saiba que eu te amo e que estou tentando fazer o melhor para você. – quando escutei os soluços e vi que lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela, presumi que apesar de tudo, também devia ser difícil dela, se separar assim de mim.

É, por que você não pensou nisso antes, hein?

Ela sorriu para mim e secou as poucas lágrimas que escorriam do canto dos olhos. Então eu me ajoelhei para fazer um carinho de despedida na Chel, era com ela que eu me preocupava

Dei um ultimo sorrisinho para ela, e em troca ela me lambeu e assim que eu me levantei, ela se esfregou na barra da minha calça.

Arrumando coragem sabe-se lá de onde, eu entrei no trem e passei a procurar uma cabina vazia. Cheguei bem no fim do trem e vi uma cabine vazia e entrei, fechando a porta.

A cabine era bem espaçosa, parecia que cabiam no máximo seis pessoas, três em cada banco. O trem pelo que eu já tinha reparado era uma locomotiva preta, com detalhes em dourado. Os detalhes eram de madeira brilhante e o banco era estofado e parecia ser de um couro vermelho.

No topo da cabine, havia uma grade, em ambos os lados para se colocar pertences, mas eu preferia deixar minhas coisas à mão, por isso deixei minha mochila ao meu lado.

Havia percebido que no lado oposto ao que eu me encontrava havia uma mochila no topo, masculina, mas desconhecida á mim. Dei em ombros.

Então peguei meu celular e passei a escutar musica em um tom bem baixinho e peguei o terceiro livro da coleção "A Mediadora". Da Meg Cabot é claro, eu amo os livros dela. *-*

Afundei no banco e apoiei meus pés no banco estofado a frente e comecei a ler, bem confortável, só esperando e desejando que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

- Ei, Miroku! Achei a nossa cabine. – escutei repentinamente e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Não estavam falando da **minha** cabine, estavam?

Então a porta da minha cabine se escancarou e foi aí que eu o vi.

Mas _ele_, era diferente de qualquer garoto que eu já tenha visto. Não sabia se era por causa dos cabelos prateados, quase brancos, a pele branca e clara, o rosto bem daqueles modelos, sabe? E pelo que deu para notar, o corpo não ficava para trás, os músculos eram bem visíveis pela camiseta preta, mas que estava encoberta por um casaco vermelho e preto, bem masculino, da Nike. E também podia ver a calça jeans escura, um pouco larga, de um jeito sexy. Corei imediatamente pelo pensamento bobo.

Então percebi que no topo de sua cabeça havia um par de orelhinhas brancas, que fizeram um movimento engraçado, se contraindo e pareciam de longe macias. Encarei o garoto e percebi que seus olhos eram dourados. Num tom âmbar profundo, de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto.

Imediatamente eu pensei "Youkai."

Ele também ficou me encarando por um tempo, mas depois que parei de analisá-lo, arqueei a sobrancelha novamente e ele parou, antes que ele encostasse na minha perna que barrava a passagem dele.

- Na verdade, ela já está ocupada. – eu falei, e então franzindo a testa, o garoto de olhos dourados inclinou a cabeça para cima e vi que ele olhou para o topo e pareceu localizar a mochila, então ele voltou a olhar para mim.

- Está vendo aquela mochila ali? – ele apontou e pude ver as garras que havia em seus dedos. Eu não olhei, apenas fiquei o encarando, esperando que ele falasse logo o que estava querendo com aquilo. – É a minha mochila, o que significa que nós tínhamos chegado aqui antes.

Quando ele disse 'nós', eu percebi que havia uma sombra disforme atrás dele, então eu retruquei:

- Bom, não havia ninguém nessa cabine quando **eu** cheguei. Então, trata de pegar essa mochila e dar o fora daqui. – eu respondi grosseiramente e voltei a pegar o meu livro, desviando os olhos dele que apenas me encarava furiosamente.

- Ei, Inuyasha eu acho que a maioria das cabines já estão ocupadas há essa hora. – eu escutei uma voz baixa.

- E daí? – o garoto de olhos dourados falou irritadamente.

- Ah, sai da frente. – eu escutei a mesma voz falando novamente, eu desviei a atenção do livro, e ao olhar para a porta pude ver um garoto. Ele era bem bonito para falar a verdade. Ele tinha uma pele clara também e cabelos pretos e curtos e chamativos olhos azuis-escuros. Esse garoto já estava com uma camiseta azul com alguns detalhes e a calça jeans escura também e estava com as mãos nos bolsos da frente, despreocupadamente.

Ele abriu um sorriso de galã para mim, ele parecia bem do tipo conquistador, sabe?

- Oi, eu sou o Miroku. – ele disse, expandindo o sorriso. – Esse é o Inuyasha, – ele continuou puxando o garoto de olhos dourados pelos cabelos prateados. – er, nós tínhamos deixado nossas coisas aqui e nós deveríamos até sair, já que você agora está nessa cabine, mas provavelmente agora não há mais nenhuma cabine vazia, então estava me perguntando... – ergui a sobrancelha novamente. – se nós não poderíamos ficar nessa cabine também.

Ele abriu mais um sorrisinho simpático e galanteador, enquanto eu vi o tal Inuyasha bufar atrás dele.

- Claro. – eu sorri. Eu tirei minhas pernas para deixar Miroku passar, mas antes que o tal Inuyasha pudesse fazer menção de se mover, eu recoloquei minhas pernas e olhei para ele. – hm, você não pediu.

Vi o garoto soltar um risinho, e em seguida o garoto de olhos dourados cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Eu não vou pedir ficar na minha cabine. – ele falou revirando os olhos. – Nós chegamos antes!

Eu dei em ombros.

- Ótimo, fica aí. – Miroku se acomodou no banco á minha frente, do lado da janela.

- Então qual é o seu nome? – ele me perguntou, antes que eu pudesse pegar o meu livro. Eu sorri para ele e respondi:

- Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, sou nova na escola. Vou entrar no 3º ano do colegial. – tentei sorrir simpática de volta, eu acho que devia comentar que eu não me dou bem com garotos.

- Ah, eu e o Inuyasha... – eu escutei um bufo, que só podia vir do próprio Inuyasha. – também somos desse ano.

- Olha, você vai me deixar passar por bem ou por mal. – ele me ameaçou em seguida. Dei em ombros, ele que tentasse.

Então Inuyasha ergueu a perna para passar pelas minhas, então eu dobrei o joelho e o ergui, impedindo que ele colocasse a perna, o que ele não previa o fazendo se desequilibrar. Mas o que eu não contava era que o trem chacoalhasse, mostrando que já estava partindo.

Inuyasha com o solavanco acabou caindo para dentro da cabine. E adivinha para onde ele foi? Há, de cara na janela.

Eu comecei a rir, então o trem mexeu mais uma vez e por fim começou a se mover.

O garoto caiu e passou a massagear a testa, que parecia vermelha. Eu ainda ria e continuei, mesmo depois de ver que ele me lançara um olhar raivoso.

- Tudo bem, depois dessa você pode ficar na cabine. – eu falei, deixando escapar mais um riso.

- Você está achando isso engraçado, _garota_? – ele retrucou e eu disse, pacientemente:

- Kagome. Meu nome é Kagome! – ele apenas se jogou ao meu lado e disse:

- Tudo bem, garota. – eu revirei os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Eu voltei a pegar o meu livro, mas não estava mais lendo. Estava só pensativa. _"Esse garoto youkai pode ser o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi, mas mesmo assim não passava de um idiota."_ Eu pensei e espantei esses pensamentos.

Então escutei Miroku perguntando para o Inuyasha:

- Inuyasha, você viu a Sangô e a Rin?

- Ainda não, mas a Sangô disse que ia trazer a Rin, lembra? Elas devem ter chegado juntas e nem visto a gente. – eu ainda estava fingindo estar concentrada na minha leitura, mas me perguntei quem seriam essas garotas. _"As namoradas deles?"_ eu pensei, mas resolvi não comentar nada em voz alta.

A conversa deles mudou de rumo e eu passei a começar mesmo a ler, já que estava ficando entediada. Eu estava na verdade com vergonha de puxar assunto com eles, afinal, falar com garotos nunca foi meu ponto forte.

- Ei, Kagome? – Miroku me chamou.

- Hm? – eu perguntei aérea, abaixando o livro.

- Você pratica algum esporte? Lá no campus tem uma quadra bem legal, e tem times e tal, mas a maioria são garotos que jogam.

- Bom, eu jogava vôlei e futebol na minha antiga escola... – eu falei, mas eu corei e completei. – Mas eu não sou lá muito boa.

Inuyasha soltou um risinho e eu lancei um olhar raivoso á ele.

- De qualquer forma, é só falar com os treinadores, eles são bem legais. – eu sorri agradecida.

- Você gosta de lá? – eu perguntei, timidamente.

- Claro. Ser aluna nova deve ser duro, né? Os estudos são um pouco puxados, mas você pega o ritmo logo. É claro que tem os piores professores também, o Profº. Querry de Química...

- Cara, esse professor é um saco. – Inuyasha se meteu, repentinamente. – Ano passado ele me deu uma detenção só por pegar em um tubo de ensaio enquanto ele ficava falando sem parar. – ele fez uma careta.

Eu comecei a rir, e o assunto foi surgindo. Inuyasha participava da conversa ás vezes, mas ás vezes também fazia comentários irritantes o que me fazia retrucar e ás vezes discutíamos, mas Miroku sempre surgia com outro assunto para amenizar a situação.

- Quantas horas de viagem são? – eu perguntei, me espreguiçando no banco e enfiando propositalmente o braço na cara de Inuyasha. Este abriu a boca e logo eu percebi sua intenção e recolhi o braço antes que ele o mordesse.

- Três e meia. E já passou... – ele se perguntou olhando no relógio, – uma hora e meia.

- Nós comemos assim que chegamos? – eu perguntei com um olhar esfomeado.

- Tem o almoço que é servido no salão, depois eles nos mandam para os quartos, acompanhar as instalações, sabe como é. – Miroku me explicou.

Dei em ombros e peguei a bolacha da minha mochila e a abri, pegando a primeira bolacha do pacote e colocando a mão, sentindo os olhares dos dois garotos em mim.

- Quer? – eu ofereci á Miroku, mas antes que ele pudesse me responder, a bolacha já fora arrancada das minhas mãos.

Eu encarei Inuyasha e vi ele já com a bolacha na boca e cruzei os braços e disse:

- Que bom que eu estava oferecendo ao **Miroku**, né. – eu falei e Inuyasha apenas deu em ombros.

- Obrigado Kagome, mas eu não quero mesmo. – Miroku recusou, enquanto Inuyasha colocava outra bolacha na boca.

- Você podia pelo menos ter pedido. – eu exclamei, tentando pegar o pacote da mão dele.

- Hm, valeu. – ele só disse isso, colocando outra bolacha na boca. – Cara, eu estava com fome. Que bolacha é essa?

- Devolve, você já comeu demais. – eu falei me inclinando no banco para roubar o pacote de suas garras.

- Não. – ele respondeu, colocando outra bolacha na boca.

- Inuyasha, devolve a bolacha. – Miroku falou, sem esconder o riso.

Então eu pulei em cima do Inuyasha e ergui minha mão até o braço dele, mas ele estava segurando a bolacha bem no alto e ria de mim.

- INUYASHA! – eu berrei, colocando o meu joelho na perna dele, para ficar mais alta. Fiz bastante pressão, tentando fazer com que ele se machucasse.

Claro que por ser youkai, isso não seria possível. Mas eu tinha ilusões.

- Ei, saí de cima, garota! – Inuyasha falou então, com uma mão apoiada no ombro dele, eu peguei com a outra mão a bolacha de sua mão.

- Ufa. – eu falei, saindo de cima dele e pude perceber que Miroku estava rindo no outro banco. – EEI! Você comeu quase todas as bolachas!

Inuyasha deu em ombros enquanto, eu cruzava os braços, birrenta.

- O que você tem no seu joelho, garota? – Inuyasha me perguntou, massageando a perna com dois dedos e fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Hm, machucou? – eu perguntei, mas Inuyasha não me respondeu, e eu presumi que talvez tivesse incomodado, o que era estranho já que por ser youkai, eu duvidava que fosse doer. – Espero que sim.

- Inuyasha é um hanyou. Metade youkai e metade humano. – Miroku me disse, respondendo minha pergunta mental.

- Miroku! – Inuyasha exclamou e eu me virei para ele.

- O que é? Não confia em mim? Mas o que isso tem demais? – eu perguntei, mas Inuyasha ficou quieto.

Há muito tempo a sociedade já tinha aceitado os youkais. Era já normal ver youkais convivendo normalmente com humanos, apesar de eles serem um pouco exclusos, por interagirem melhor entre si. Nunca havia ficado muito perto de um youkai, eles eram como se fossem uma raça diferente, era difícil ver youkais perto de humanos, assim como seu numero nas escolas também era raro.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor, mas eu não quebrei o silêncio, apenas encostei minha cabeça contra a parede de madeira, fechando os olhos.

* * *

Com um solavanco do trem eu abri meus olhos repentinamente. Mas não me movi. Minha visão estava meio torta, quando olhei para o que eu estava apoiada, vi o corpo de Inuyasha bem em baixo do meu e corei que nem um tomate e então senti um peso na minha cabeça e pude ver que havia fios prateados que se misturavam com os negros da minha franja rebelde.

Me perdi olhando a cor daqueles fios. "Que cor estranha, é tão... viva e..." aquele brilho prateado me segou até que eu pisquei duas vezes e me toquei.

O Inuyasha estava dormindo apoiado em mim.

- INUYASHA! – eu gritei, erguendo a cabeça, apenas vendo o lance do hanyou se jogando no chão.

- O que foi, louca? – ele falou sussurrando. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça e a massageou. Estreitei os olhos e percebi que na verdade ele estava massageando suas orelhinhas.

- VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO EM CIMA DE MIM! – eu continuei gritando, sem entender por que ele estava sussurrando.

- Você que estava dormindo no meu ombro. – ele retrucou, ainda sussurrando. Eu fiquei sem graça, mas ainda respondi, gritando. Agora, por que eu estava gritando mesmo? Não faço idéia.

- NÃO ESTAVA NÃO! – negue, negue, negue. Ele estava dormindo, como podia saber?

- Tá tanto faz, – ele falou, se possível, num tom mais baixo, apesar de ainda, perfeitamente audível. – agora... dá para parar de gritar?

- POR QUE EU DEVERIA? – eu respondi ainda aos gritos.

- POR QUE TÁ ME IRRITANDO, OK? – ele respondeu com um grito bem mais alto que o meu e fez eu me encolher, tímida. Não pela fala em si, mas pelo seu tom de voz agressivo.

Então percebi que suas orelhas ficavam se mexendo sem parar no topo de sua cabeça, fazendo movimentos sincronizados e engraçadinhos.

Engraçadinhos? Alo-ôu Kagome, são as orelhas do Inuyasha.

- Ah, desculpe. – eu sussurrei.

- Feh! – por fim ele se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, Kagome, – escutei a voz de Miroku, sonolenta e então me virei para ele que estava com uma expressão bem irritada, por isso sorri sem graça. – obrigado por ter me acordado aos gritos, muito delicado da sua parte. E você também Inuyasha. – ele então abriu um sorriso mal-humorado para nós dois, Inuyasha apenas virou a cara soltando outro "Feh!", percebi que esse era o seu típico resmungo mal-humorado.

- Er... desculpa?

Miroku apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação e falou ainda, com a voz sonolenta.

- Deixa pra lá. Afinal já são... – antes que ele olhar no relógio digital em seu pulso o trem deu outro solavanco e eu acabei sendo jogada para frente e indo de cara na parede.

Por fim, escorreguei e caí no banco com a cara toda a vermelha e eu estava ainda me sentindo um pouco zonza.

- Kagome? – perguntou Miroku e eu o vi aparecer na minha frente. Então vi que ao seu lado, se encontrava outro Miroku.

- Olha, Miroku... é um clone seu! – eu falei apontando de um para o outro, afinal, não tinha idéia de qual era o verdadeiro.

Escutei a gargalhada de Inuyasha e por fim os dois Miroku's que balançavam na minha frente se uniram formando um só, que me encarava fixamente.

- Vamos logo, novata, não temos o dia todo. – Inuyasha reclamou. – Já chegamos. Achei que tivesse reparado que o trem parou.

Eu me levantei rápido demais, por isso coloquei a mão na cabeça, mas não deixei de retrucar:

- É, eu reparei. – eu falei bufando.

Então eu acabei me levantando, senti a mão de Miroku sobre a minha me ajudando e sorri agradecida.

- Viu Inuyasha? Seu amigo podia te ensinar uns truques sobre como ser gentil com alguém. – eu alfinetei, pegando minha mochila e a fechando depois de conferir rapidamente se estava tudo no lugar.

- Ah, claro. – Inuyasha riu e eu não entendi, parecia ser uma piadinha interna, mas dei em ombros e terminei de ajeitar minhas coisas.

Miroku saiu da cabine me deixando apenas com Inuyasha na porta, que estava ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

Quando estava quase saindo, Inuyasha me parou e falou baixinho:

- Acredite em mim, você ainda não conheceu Houshi Miroku. – então com um ultimo risinho ele saiu da cabine. Eu revirei os olhos e dei em ombros.

Pois é. Agora não tem mais salvação.

Ferrou de vez.

* * *

**N**/**A**:

Olá pessoas! :)

Minha primeira fic I/K. OMFG-morri³. Bom esse é o primeiro capítulo e espero que tenham gostado!

O próximo já está em produção, mas só com reviews, ook?

beeijo :*

**- laari w. black **


	2. Capítulo 2

- Internato

por: **laari w. black**

* * *

******Capítulo 2** - Reconhecimento

Engoli em seco enquanto saía do trem. Tinha **tanta** gente! No meio da multidão acabei me perdendo de Miroku, mas eu podia identificar Inuyasha facilmente, á poucos metros á minha frente.

Acho que o cabelo prateado ajudava.

Tentei segui-lo á distância, para ter idéia de onde ir. O trem havia parado na orla de uma floresta que provavelmente cercava a propriedade. Meu coração batia descompassado, e eu estava com um turbilhão de emoções ao mesmo tempo.

Respirei fundo e continuei minha caminhada. Pude perceber que era uma trilha e pude também ver que ainda havia alunos saindo do trem. Fui andando mais rápido na tentativa de me aproximar mais de Inuyasha, mas tentando ao mesmo tempo me camuflar, já que eu definitivamente não queria que me visse o seguindo.

Na verdade... eu nem devia estar seguindo ele, já que havia outros alunos indo para a mesma direção, mas de qualquer forma eu ainda estava meio tímida em acompanhar qualquer outro aluno ali.

A floresta a nossa volta foi ficando menos densa e eu podia ver que o caminho era praticamente uma ponte, já que nós estávamos andando sobre uma madeira bem firme e com corrimões de madeira escura nos lados do caminho.

Mordi o lábio ansiosa e segui os alunos, tentando conter meu nervosismo.

- Novata, é? – escutei uma voz feminina. E quando eu virei ao redor, só vi uma garota olhando para mim, sorridente.

O choque me invadiu e eu fiquei sem fala. Ela parecia uma... modelo, ou coisa assim. A pele dela era branca, mas suas bochechas eram perfeitamente rosadas e seus cabelos, eram um castanho, mais brilhante do que eu jamais jurava que um cabelo poderia ficar. Eles eram bem longos, já que ela estava com eles soltos eu pude ver que ia até um pouco mais que a metade das costas dela. O corpo dela, também era o de uma, óbvio. Ela estava com uma blusinha rosa, que poderia ficar simples em qualquer uma, menos nela. E uma calça jeans, justa, que a marcava perfeitamente e para completar, botas sem salto pretas.

Engoli em seco e fiquei roxa de vergonha quando vi aquela garota olhando para mim... eu, bom, me senti meio mal. Quero dizer, se todas as garotas dessa escola tivessem mais ou menos um décimo da beleza dessa garota, eu sabia que minha vida ia ficar feia. Mais feia.

Mesmo assim, quando encarei seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes, ela não me pareceu nem um pouco arrogante.

- Bom... sou. – eu sorri sem graça. – Meu nome é Kagome, vou entrar no 3º ano. – eu sorri fracamente e ela sorri de volta, mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos.

- Eu sou Sango, também vou cursar o 3º ano.

- Uau, nós vamos dormir, aí? Parece... hm, um pouco grande. – eu falei tentando puxar assunto, meio que sem ter o que dizer.

- Ah, - ela falou com um discreto sorriso – não dormimos aí, só tem as aulas, as refeições, essas coisas. Há prédios de cada ano atrás da escola. – O QUÊ? TEM MAIS? Tá brincando. O.o

- Tem mais? – eu falei com os olhos arregalados, tentando não parecer simples demais.

- Uhum, aqui é enorme. – ela confirmou ainda sorrindo para mim, doce.

- Hã, como são os dormitórios? - eu falei, tentando manter o fiapo da nossa conversa.

- Ah, é tão legal isso daqui. Tem dois prédios para cada ano, um de garotos e o outro das garotas, mas tem um salão que liga os dois, é bem legal. Ficam mais ou menos quatro garotas num quarto. Ano passado o meu foi bem legal, fiquei com a minha melhor amiga...

Nessa altura eu nem estava mais prestando atenção.

Eu sabia que teria que conviver com alguém. Sério.

Mas eu não sei se estou preparada. Quero dizer, quem vão ser as três piradas que não vão conseguir me suportar e vão ficar falando mal de mim pelas costas?

- E tinha uma geladei... Kagome? – Sango perguntou, olhando para mim, de madeira preocupada e desconcertante. – Você está bem?

Eu engoli em seco e confirmei com a cabeça.

- Olha não se preocupe, eu sei que parece muita gente e tal, mas a maioria são um bando de pirralhos. – ela falou pensando que minha preocupação fossem os alunos. Em parte, eram. – Mas a maioria daqui é gente boa.

- Uhum. – eu falei baixinho acenando a cabeça positivamente. Para você é fácil falar, né. Quero dizer, olha só, para você. Parece uma modelo desfilando por aí.

Ah, o mundo é tão injusto com as pessoas feias.

Ok, eu não sou tão feia assim. Eu só gosto de manter minha auto-estima baixa. Mas a minha pele branca é na verdade, branca demais. E eu não uso maquiagem, então já viu. Meus olhos, apesar de azuis escuros, não são tão bonitos e não se destacam tanto com a minha pele meio morta. E o meu cabelo... bom, eu sempre tive traumas com ele. Tipo, ele é aquele ondulado, sabe? Não aquele legal, com as pontinhas enroladinhas. Aquele ondulado horrível, que faz seu cabelo parecer gigante. Ele também é de um preto, muito escuro, parece até azulado quando o sol bate nele.

Fala sério, cabelo azul? Eu me supero.

E apesar do meu gosto para roupas não ser tão ruim, meu corpo não é dos melhores, por isso eu fico com roupas mais simples, por que não gosto de chamar muita atenção para ele. Quero dizer, eu não saio por aí usando casacões da _Gap_ (apesar deles serem muito confortáveis e quentinhos) e calça de moletom. Mas eu dispenso a saia curta e a blusa de alçinhas.

Outro fato, eu sou baixinha. Mas qual é a implicância das pessoas com as pessoas baixinhas? Tenho os reles 1,57 de altura, mas as pessoas parecem achar isso engraçado.

Eu não acho engraçado.

Foi então que vimos um portão enorme que estava aberto, e em seguida, um lugar enorme com vários prédios, caminhos feitos com pedras e grama nos lados. Entramos na maior construção do lugar, que parecia um salão enorme. Passamos pela porta da frente, de madeira e me dei de cara com um saguão enorme. O salão estava lotado de mesinhas de madeira escura em baquinhos ao redor das mesas.

As mesas eram retangulares e cabiam em média, oito pessoas, quatro de cada lado. Mas podia ver que havia uma mesa enorme que estava na horizontal e havia cadeiras, que pareciam bem confortáveis e a maioria já estava ocupada.

Vi os alunos começarem a ocupar aquelas mesinhas e vi que da frente dos alunos, saiu uma mulher. Ela estava com os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque leve e suas roupas eram leves e diplomáticas.

Ela se dirigiu á mesa enorme e pude supor que aquela era a mesa onde ficavam os professores e o diretor.

- Sango! – escutei uma voz chamando, que atraiu a minha e atenção, assim como a da própria.

Vi uma garota de cabelos castanhos e lisos chamando ela, com a mão erguida. Mas pude ver que a mesa estava quase completa, lá também estavam Miroku e... argh, Inuyasha. Também havia mais garotos e garotas, com apenas uns dois ou três lugares sobrando.

- Olha, estão me chamando. – ela sorriu. – Quer ir almoçar com a gente?

Eu olhei aquela mesa e um medo me atingiu rápido. Primeiro, eu não saberia o que falar quando visse Miroku e Inuyasha. Parecia um tipo de perseguição, sei lá. E segundo, aquela mesa parecia ser a 'pop' do ano.

Provavelmente só tinha pessoas do 3º ano, mas que eram populares, e tal. Afinal, todos ali pareciam astros de um filme, ou coisa assim.

- Não, obrigada. – eu disse, engolindo em seco, desviando o olhar da mesa, para encará-la. Ela abaixou a cabeça, levemente, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Por fim, deu em ombros, se afastando e dizendo:

- Ok. A gente se vê, Kagome!

Eu mandei um aceno e fui ocupar uma mesa, que não parecesse tão 'clubinho' uma que tivesse mais de um grupo de amigos, ou coisa assim. Não queria ser intrusa na conversa de alguém.

Depois de todos estarem acomodados e tal, o diretor Myouga (um homem que parecia ter uns 50 anos, baixo, com o cabelo preto, que tinha fios brancos e o rosto sério, mas tinha cara de ser gente boa) se levantou e começou a falar sobre o inicio do ano letivo, que se iniciaria na segunda, o que gerou a comemoração de alguns, já que hoje ainda era quinta-feira.

Então o almoço foi servido, em uma mesa ENOOORME onde os alunos iriam passar pegando o que desejassem. Foi até que bem legal essa parte, por que a comida não parava de chegar, mesmo depois que a maioria já tivesse se servido.

E caramba, a comida era boa demais. Sério mesmo. Eu repeti três vezes. O melhor era a variedade dos pratos, do sushi até o macarrão. Mas eu detesto sushi, então dispenso.

Pouco depois, quando não se via uma alma, ainda comendo, o diretor Myouga se levantou e dispensando outros comentários ele disse que poderíamos ir até o quadro de avisos de seu próprio ano e ir para os apartamentos em seguida.

Eu não soube meio aonde ir, mas fui seguindo o pessoal que mais parecia que tinha a minha idade. Vi então um quadro de avisos GIGANTE, e lá em cima, escrito: "3º ano". Lá tinha uma lista enorme que estava em ordem alfabética por sobrenome.

Foi até o 'H' e vi, 3º andar e embaixo, apartamento nº4. Engoli em seco novamente. Isso estava sendo uma atitude comum esses dias. Hoje. Tanto faz.

Afastei-me da multidão de pessoas que estavam ao redor do quadro e fui para o saguão, seguindo apenas o 'pessoal' que ia na mesma direção. Lembrei então do que Sango em dissera _"A gente não dorme aí, só tem as aulas, as refeições, essas coisas. Há prédios de cada ano atrás da escola"_ baseada nessa informação, virei a direita junto com aquele grupo e depois de fazer mais uma curva e andar reto, vi outro portão, que já mostrava de longe um lindo gramado.

Assim que passei pelo portão, tive diversas reações. A primeira foi arregalar os olhos. A segunda foi sorrir.

Nossa vista agora era um gramado extenso e bem verdinho e há distância, dava para ver prédios, que provavelmente eram os prédios os quais Sango se referira.

Dessa vez, fui andando sozinha até os prédios, que deviam ter uns 7 andares ou algo assim. Devia ter uma plaquinha ou coisa assim falando de qual ano era esse prédio, pelo menos.

Mas eu entrei no que estava mais próximo á mim. Ele era muito bem organizado, tinha uma salinha e uma mesinha de centro e no canto, pude ver um quadro de avisos, parecido com o do salão. Podia ver também um elevador e uma porta discreta, que dava para as escadas. Via alunos entrando no prédio e a primeira coisa que fiz, foi perguntar, correndo o risco de parecer uma idiota.

- Er, com licença? – eu me intrometi, e uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, olhou para mim, curiosa. – Hm, aqui é o prédio do 3º ano?

- Novata? – ela me perguntou e eu sorri sem-graça, inclinando levemente a cabeça em confirmação. – Não, é esse da esquerda, esse aqui é o prédio do 4º.

- Ah... bom, valeu.

Mas... eu não podia sair de uma conversa sem fazer alguma idiotice. Não, Kagome Higurashi é idiota demais para isso.

Então quando estava saindo, ainda de frente para a garota, andando de costas e acenando para a garota que me dera aquela informação, assim que eu me viro eu acabo batendo de cara com a porta.

É, era uma porta de vidro, daquelas que você bate e escorrega, com a cara ainda no vidro.

Bom, eu não escorreguei.

Eu caí mesmo.

Quando ergui a cabeça meio zonza, eu vi uma figura saindo de trás do vidro. Essa figura já estava fechando a porta.

Foi aí, que pensei ter ido para o céu ou coisa assim. O cara, de cabelos longos e prateados me olhou e arqueou a sobrancelha. Seu olhar dourado era penetrante, mas ainda lindo.

Esses olhos dourados são familiares.

Mas seu rosto de modelo, branco e perfeito, só estava mostrando desconfiança. Vi ele se aproximar de mim, para me mostrar um olhar arrogante e frio.

Qual é a desse cara?

Eu me levantei e espanei a sujeira invisível da minha roupa, encarando discretamente aquele garoto que continuava me encarando friamente, eu fiquei levemente sem graça, mas em parte irritada. Tentei ignorar a beleza daquele garoto, para olhar para a menina que me ajudara e falar, antes de sair:

- Bom, obrigada pela informação. Tchau. – eu disse olhando para a garota loira, que estava preocupada babando pelo Deus grego de cabelos prateados. Eu acenei, mas ela só deu uma risadinha e acenou de volta, enquanto eu saía do prédio.

AH, MEU DEUS! OLHA SÓ AS COISAS QUE EU FAÇO! Eu sou uma azarada mesmo. Aquela garota deve estar pensando que eu sou uma lesada, ou coisa assim.

Eu então me dirigi ao prédio ao lado, respirando fundo. Vi então um salão enorme, com um sofá e poltronas, um tapete no centro, uma Tv de tela plana e um quadro de avisos que cobria uma parede inteira.

Havia dois elevadores, provavelmente sendo um do prédio dos garotos e o outro das meninas. Vários alunos estavam chegando, mas nada que lotasse aquele salão enorme.

Eu não tinha cara de sair por aí perguntando qual dos elevadores era. Além de quê, se houvesse aquelas pessoas insuportáveis, como em qualquer lugar tinha, bem que poderiam me falar o lugar errado.

Comecei apontar com o dedo para cada elevador. Uni-duni-te...

Tudo bem, seja qual for o resultado, nada pode ser pior do que ficar parada com cara de idiota.

Se bem que parar em um andar onde só tem garotos para todo o lado não deve ser tão legal.

- O-escolhido-foi-você. – terminei a musica baixinho apontando para o elevador da esquerda.

Estava me dirigindo para o elevador quando escutei uma voz feminina e graciosa.

- O elevador das garotas é esse aqui, viu? – quando me virei para ver quem estava falando comigo, vi uma garota baixinha, não tanto quanto eu, é claro, com um ar de diversão.

E não muito diferente das pessoas daqui, extraordinariamente linda.

Eu não sabia se eram os cabelos castanhos e lisos e a franja jogada de lado, ou os olhos chocolates brilhantes, ou o rosto perfeito, com cara de que nunca viu uma espinha na vida.

- Sério? – eu perguntei duvidosa. A menina se aproximou de mim, e pude ver seu nariz perfeito, e para a minha surpresa, havia um piercing muito fofo. Mas não aquele brilhinho, e sim uma verdadeira argolinha.

Ok, essa é novidade. Para mim, cheerleaders sempre tiveram piercings no umbigo. Mas assim que a olhei melhor vi que isso estava longe do seu estilo.

Ela estava usando uma calça larga verde escura, daquelas que prendem com cinto, bem estilosa, com botas de exército e uma blusa justa de alças preta.

- Eu também já estava subindo quando te vi. – ela comentou com um riso. – Não sabe como isso é comum.

- Bem, obrigada pelo aviso. – eu falei, sem graça entrando no elevador que ela me indicou. A tal menina entrou em seguida no elevador.

- Então qual é o seu andar? – a menina perguntou se erguendo.

- O terceiro. – eu respondi, enquanto ela apertava o botão e me encarava com ar de surpresa.

- O meu também! Á propósito, meu nome é Rin. – ela disse erguendo a mão que eu apertei, feliz em ter mais uma conhecida simpática.

Talvez aqui não seja ruim. Talvez as pessoas sejam legais, e talvez eu até faça amigos.

Ah tá, e talvez o Bush fosse comunista.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Rin saiu, e eu passei em seguida.

- O meu quarto é o número... – me perguntei em voz alta tentando lembrar.

- Bom o meu é o... – ela começou.

- Quatro. – nos dissemos ao mesmo tempo, e eu achando que isso não existia.

- Sério? – perguntamos uma á outra ao mesmo tempo, de novo. E em seguida começamos a rir.

- Eu nem disse o meu nome. – eu comentei. – Sou Kagome, como pôde ver, novata.

- Nossa, que legal, acabei de conhecer minha nova colega de quarto! – Rin exclamou, abrindo um sorriso.

- E... como que nós entramos? – eu perguntei que nem uma idiota.

- Está aberto. – ela falou entrando no quarto. Eu fui entrando devagar, como se estivesse invadindo o espaço de outra pessoa.

- Kagome Higurashi, certo? – Rin disse olhando para um papel na parede, assim que entrei no quarto. – Aqui está o seu cartão para entrar. Cada moradora tem o seu e mais um reserva, que fica guardado na secretaria.

Peguei o cartão para entrar, meio sem graça, apesar de não saber por que e depois me virei para examinar o quarto. Ele parecia bem confortável e simples para falar a verdade. Havia quatro camas e armários ao lado de cada um e bastante espaço entre cada cama.

Também tinha uma portinha que dava ao banheiro, além de pequenas cômodas ao lado de cada cama.

- Legal. – eu falei, abrindo os olhos sonhadora, me imaginando no dia a dia naquele quarto, que já me parecia aconchegante.

- Né. – concordou Rin, se jogando numa cama no meio e eu fui até a que era na ponta, me sentando modestamente nela, enquanto via Rin rindo. – Minha amiga Sango já deve estar vindo, nós fomos até a secretaria da escola para pedirmos para ficar no mesmo quarto.

Seria coincidência a amiga Sango de Rin, ser a Sango que eu conheci? Ah, esse tipo de coisa nunca acontece comigo.

* * *

Ok, ou estou numa espécie de mundo paralelo em que eu me dou bem (?), ou Deus resolveu me ajudar um pouquinho.

Porque aparentemente, a Sango super simpática e bonita que eu conheci, era a melhor amiga de Rin, o que foi bem estranho. Por isso não demorou muito para que nós entrássemos em uma conversa animada sobre a escola e as pessoas. Estranhamente, as meninas disseram que Inuyasha era bem legal, apesar de ser ás vezes meio grosso e Miroku um pervertido.

Eu boiei legal, pois desde quando Inuyasha era _meio_ grosso e Miroku era pervertido?

A minha terceira colega de quarto não demorou muito á chegar, e eu descobri que o nome dela era Ayame, e para variar, incrivelmente bonita.

Era ruiva, de pele clara, além de possuir belas orbes esverdeadas. Andou pelo quarto com um ar minucioso, parando especificamente em mim.

- Sango e Rin. Que adorável estar no mesmo quarto que vocês! – ela disse sarcástica.

- Digo o mesmo. – retrucou Rin. – Não devia estar junto com as víboras... digo, amigas?

- Hunf. – ela resmungou.

- Depois do ano passado duvido que o diretor deixaria vocês juntas. – comentou Sango com ar de riso.

- E você, quem é? – perguntou se virando para mim, que corei imediatamente pelo olhar superior que me lançava. – De qualquer forma, não interessa. Onde arrumou essas roupas? No otárias . com? – em seguida riu da própria piada, que nem os mais sem-graças fazem.

- Para a sua informação, é você que é uma otária. – omg, eu não acredito que ela disse isso. *-* – E segundo, Kagome é mil vezes melhor que você, pelo menos ela não sai pegando todo mundo. – continuou Rin, já de pé, encarando Ayame com um olhar ameaçador, mas a mesma apenas a encarou com desprezo.

- Aposto que tem mais gente por aí para você incomodar, dá um tempo. – reclamou Sango dessa vez, apesar de foda, Sango parecia atacar as pessoas de um jeito diferente de Rin, que era intimidador e agressivo. Sango simplesmente não perdia tempo com pessoas como Ayame, era superior á ela.

- Eu realmente não sei como você anda com essas meninas Sango.

E balançando a cabeça negativamente, deixou o quarto.

- Odeio ela. – resmungou Rin, se jogando para perto de nós.

Eu ainda estava muito chocada para dizer qualquer coisa á elas. Mas eu estava agradecida. De verdade.

Ninguém, **nunca** havia me defendido assim. Quero dizer, com aquela petulância e sem ligar para o que os outros iam falar.

Elas nem me conheciam direito para sermos BFF's, ou coisa do tipo. Elas eram super populares, com personalidade e totalmente diferentes de mim, a Kagome sem sal.

Não tinha caído a ficha ainda.

- Kagome? – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto me encaravam.

Quando as encarei e sorri, eu percebi uma coisa. Que por mais estranho que pareça, eu não tinha achado em 16 anos de vida.

Amizade.

Er, a cachorra não conta, né?

* * *

**N**/**A**:

OMG. MORRI-MORRI-MORRI. *-*

Gente, que emoção vocês comentaram no primeiro cap! *O*

Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado! Espero que vocês entendam mais ou menos como é a escola que eu imaginei. :D

A maioria dos personagens já apareceu, mas ainda faltam alguns que vocês conhecem, e mais umas historinhas sobre eles, enfim.

Ah, vocês gostaram da Rin? *-* eu queria ela como uma personagem mais marcante, por isso mudei um pouco o que fazem dela, como uma garota super meiga e talz, mas no fundo ela é. Só lendo para saber mais sobre ela! HEHE. /ops/

Resposta aos reviews:

- **Princess Black Malfoy:** obrigada pelo primeiro review da fic! *-* aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que leia e mande um review! :D

- **Ayame Gawaine: **bom, misturado com HP, não é tanto, mas a inspiração do trem foi mesmo dele. :P Haha, eu também amei o uniforme, mas a primeira impressão é que ele é cafona mesmo. Tipo saia de igreja, sei lá. Depois você vai ver como o uniforme vai ficar! hehe. Espero que leia e mande um review sobre o capítulo. :)

**P.S:** obg por review a minha outra fic. *-* depois eu te agradeço lá.

**- AdamuNaruto:** **1-** Sesshy vai apareçer? **R: **Sim, já tá nesse capítulo, mas depois ele vai aparecer mais. **2- **Kikinojo (mata ela,exclui ela T )? **R: **ASIHSAIH. Sim, ela aparece um pouco. :P **3-** Ayame? **R:** Sim, vão haver mais histórias mirabolantes com ela. (6') **4- **Kouga? **R: **Sim, também vão haver histórias mirabolantes com ele. HAHA. u.u **5-** Kaede? **R: **até agora não planejei muita coisa com ela, se houver, provavelmente não será tão importante. ^^' **6- **Houjo? **R: **até agora não planejei nada para ele. **7 – **Shippou? **R: **Provavelmente, mas não tão cedo.

UFA! Fiquei tão feliz de você estar interessada na fic! *-* Gostei muito das perguntas, mas espero que você leia para ver os destinos dos personagens, que não vão ser tão claros nos primeiros capítulos! Espero que leia e mande um review sobre esse cap! :D

Aqui estão as respostas dos comentários, e espero ver vocês aqui de novo, heein? :D

Esse capítulo saiu muito rápido, e já estou escrevendo o próximo. :) mas daqui á uma semana eu já vou voltar para as minhas aulas. T_T /chora litros/

De qualquer forma espero que mandem vários reviews e os novos leitores também estão convidados para ler a fic! :)

Ah, eu também queria fazer uma propaganda básica /:P/ para a minha outra fic que é da série de livros _Harry Potter_. Se chama _destinos trocados_ e o shipper é meio que uma surpresa, mas sei lá.

link: **http :/ www. fanfiction . net / s/6114646/1/ destinos_trocados (**só tirar os espaços**)**

Bom é só isso, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo! :D

beijinhos

**- laari w. black **


	3. Capítulo 3

- Internato

por: **laari w. black**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**** - Instalações**

O dia seguinte foi bem normal. Quero dizer "normal". Qual é, eu sou uma novata, nada é normal para mim. Por isso foi bem fácil me ver perguntando as coisas mais banais para Sango e Rin, que ficaram comigo o dia inteiro, passeando pelo campus e me apresentando _algumas_ pessoas que acabavam falando com elas, ou seja, praticamente todo mundo.

Sango e Rin são tipo, as **mais** populares. Digo, mais que os mais velhos. E qual é, elas estão no 3º ano.

Mas até dá para entender. Resumo geral:

**Sango:** a cheerleader, aquela que fala com todo mundo, sempre bem cuidada, e super inteligente. Está sempre bem-humorada e disposta a ajudar qualquer pessoa. Sério, é muito estranho.

**Rin:** a rebelde com causa. Com aquele ar de pirralha, faz amigos com facilidade, além de ser muito tagalera. É super eclética e fala o que pensa. Além de ser aquela pessoa com que todos os professores implicam, mas sempre se dá bem nas provas.

Resumindo, duas garotas completamente opostas que são melhores amigas, mas afinal, o que raios eu estou fazendo ali?

E aparentemente, eu não sou a única que pensa assim. Existem centenas de garotas naquele colégio que estão loucas para andar com a Sango e a Rin. Sabe, eu acho que elas só estão tentando ser legais. E elas só me defenderam por que ia pegar mal para reputação delas. Não é normal pessoas como elas fazerem isso.

- Ah, eu estou morrendo de fome. – comentou Rin, e eu queria negar, mas eu estava. Nós acabamos acordando tarde para o café da manhã, mas do almoço eu não escapava. Sabia que ia ter que encarar todas aquelas pessoas populares, me encarando como um ser insignificante.

Se elas fossem mesmo minhas amigas, elas provavelmente me defenderiam. E se não fossem, eu não ia ter que sentar ali, certo?

E minha auto-estima não pode ficar mais baixa do que já é.

- Bom, você falou que já conhecia o Inuyasha e o Miroku, certo? – começou Sango, enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório. – Bom, geralmente sentamos nós quatro, quero dizer, cinco agora.

OMFG. Elas me incluíram no grupo. Qual é o problema delas?

Mas espera aí. Onde foi parar todo aquele pessoal?

- Mas no primeiro dia tinha tanta gente... – eu perguntei minha duvida em voz alta, corando em seguida.

- Ah, só uns bajuladores, perguntando como a gente tava e acabando se sentando lá. – reclamou Rin. – É sério, só vai gente na nossa mesa para falar com a Sango, o Inuyasha e o Miroku.

- Uhum, e ninguém vai lá por causa da dona Rin, né? – riu Sango. – E aquele tal de Jesse? Ele estava olhando quem?

Acho que pela primeira vez desde que conheci Rin, ela corou. E foi extremamente estranho, por que ela abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente, parecendo uma criancinha envergonhada.

O assunto morreu e depois entramos no refeitório. Sabe quando todo mundo para apenas para olhar você? Foi assim que eu me senti. Mas foi estranho, por que eu sabia que não estava olhando para _mim_, e sim para as pessoas com quem eu andava.

Eu nunca me senti tão deslocada em toda a minha vida. Senti vergonha, pavor e medo. Como se todos estivessem prestes a rir de mim. Mas ninguém falou nada. Eu era simplesmente invisível, mesmo com as garotas mais populares da escola, eu ainda era a Kagome.

Uma parte de mim ficou aliviada, e nos dirigimos á mesa onde estavam Inuyasha, Miroku e uma garota desconhecida que conversa com Miroku.

- Tá, depois a gente conversa. – ele disse, assim que nos viu chegando. Ela se virou para nós, e eu corei, mas ela nem ao menos olhou para mim, olhou apenas para Sango e Rin, atribuindo um sorriso á elas e depois com um aceno foi embora.

- Novata? – perguntou Inuyasha, com um ar marrento, sentado de qualquer jeito na cadeira.

- Kagome. – eu repeti, revirando os olhos.

- Oi, Kagome. – me cumprimentou Miroku, sorrindo e eu sorri de volta. – Vejo que já conheceu a Sango e a Rin.

- Estou no mesmo quarto que elas. – eu respondi, enquanto me sentava e comecei a me sentir mais á vontade, integrada ao grupo.

- Azar o delas. – murmurou Inuyasha, com uma expressão entediada. Eu nem precisava que Sango e Rin me defendessem, com Inuyasha eu perdia toda a minha vergonha, e ficava furiosa. Ele era tão... infantil.

- Sorte sua que eu não estou no **seu** quarto, assim poderia te sufocar com o travesseiro. – eu retruquei, cruzando os braços.

- Estaria morto antes por estar perto de você.

- Por que não morre agora, então? – eu resmunguei. Eu me levantei e ele se levantou também, se apoiando na mesa, com os olhos faiscando.

- Chata.

- Grosso.

- Irritante.

- Estúpido.

- Cabeça de vento.

- Mongol.

- Er, vamos parar com a troca de elogios, sim? – sugeriu Sango, mas o ar de riso em sua voz foi inconfundível. E quando eu olhei para os três, vi que eles estavam se segurando para não rir.

- Qual é a graça, babacas? – perguntou Inuyasha, estúpido como sempre.

- Credo, você tem que brigar com todo mundo? Eles estão rindo de você, que fica brigando por qualquer motivo. – eu retruquei, irritada.

- Não, eles estão rindo de você com esse cabelo enorme! – ok, tocou no meu ponto fraco. Eu simplesmente não _conseguia_ achar algum defeito físico em Inuyasha. Ele... ele era perfeito demais. Quase surreal.

- Pelo menos ele não é branco. – eu respondi, sem realmente ter o que falar. E qual é, o cabelo do Inuyasha era tão perfeito, que dão inveja em modelos. Não é possível que só um shampoo deixe um cabelo desse jeito. Tão sedoso e brilhante e a cor, tão... viva.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho essa cara de morta.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho olho amarelo. – amarelo? Aquele é o dourado mais perfeito na história da terra, olhos âmbar, num amarelo-ouro perfeito.

- Hunf, eu sou muito maduro para ter uma conversa com uma criança que nem você. – ele disse, se sentando.

- Eu não sou criança, tenho quase a mesma idade que você. – eu disse, sem entendê-lo dessa vez.

- Acho que sua altura diz o contrário. – ele riu e eu emburrei. Odeio piadas sobre a minha altura. – Quanto você mede? 1,2O?

- 1,57. – eu funguei.

- Consegue ser mais baixa que a Rin que tem 1,63. – ele brincou, parecendo achar isso o máximo.

- Nossa, me desculpa se você é um gigante.

- Vou discutir com você sentado, quem sabe assim você não se sente um pouco melhor? – ele riu novamente.

Esse cara está me irritando.

- Ah, claro. Afinal você está sempre abaixo de mim. – eu ri dessa vez e ele se ergueu, me encarando novamente.

- Você que... – começamos a falar juntos, até que Sango nos interrompeu mais uma vez.

- SILÊNCIO! – ela berrou, fazendo silêncio no salão inteiro. – Ah, não vocês, foi mal. – ela comentou, sem graça, e todos voltaram a conversar novamente.

- Vocês não ficam um segundo sem brigar? – perguntou Rin, que já estava até comendo, com a cabeça sobre a mão, e o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

Eu fiquei envergonhada e me sentei, quieta. Inuyasha apenas soltou um 'Feh', e sentou também, resmungando.

- Foi ele/ela que começou. – nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Aquele idiota do Inuyasha. Ele simplesmente me tira do sério, e eu ainda nem sou tão amiga deles, para fazer essas coisas. Eles devem ter pensado algo como: "Qual é a dessa menina que acha que pode?". Afinal, ofender Inuyasha Taisho não é algo lá muito normal.

Mas o que eu posso fazer? Só deixá-lo rir de mim assim? Sobre a minha aparência, como todos me criticam até tudo bem, mas ele nem me conhece para sair falando que eu sou "Chata, irritante e blá blá blá."

Conclusão**:** odeio Inuyasha Taisho.

As aulas começariam na segunda-feira, e eu não estava, sabe como é, muito animada. Ter que conversar com gente que eu nem conhecia e fala sério, eu não ficaria em todas as aulas com Sango e Rin. Eu teria que em enturmar por conta própria.

O que era praticamente impossível.

O domingo passou rapidamente, e quando já eram quase 11:OO, todas já haviam se arrumado para dormir.

Ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas das aulas, e eu não podia negar, estava ansiosa. Rin e Sango, falaram que iam fazer alguma coisa com o meu uniforme e que iriam me chamar cedo.

Fiquei desanimada novamente quando descobri que teríamos que acordar cedo. Odeio acordar cedo.

Não demorou muito e Ayame apareceu, sem cumprimentar ninguém e se dirigindo ao seu armário.

Era tão estranho ver Ayame todos os dias e nem trocar uma palavra com ela. Eu simplesmente acho estranho ignorar uma pessoa tão descaradamente assim. Se ela não tivesse, sei lá, me ofendido, eu podia até ir falar com ela.

Ah, foda-se ela. Eu vou dormir.

* * *

- Kagome! Vamos, Ká! – chamou Sango, sutilmente. – Já está tarde, você tem que ir tomar banho.

- Está tarde? – eu resmunguei, com uma voz grogue. – Me deixa dormir, mãe.

- Kagome! Direto para o banheiro! – ela falou alto, bem no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me irritasse.

- Tá, tá. Que saco, por que você não chama a Rin? – eu perguntei, apontando para Rin, que dormia desmaiada em sua cama.

- Por que ela não precisa de tratamento especial. Vai, vai! – Sango falou, autoritária, me empurrando para o banheiro.

Ela entrou lá também e eu corei, mas sem vergonha nenhuma ela começou a puxar minhas roupas e me empurrou para dentro do box, que era escuro, não permitindo ver nada além dos contornos do meu corpo, o que já era por si só, muito vergonhoso.

Eu comecei a relaxar quando senti a água quentinha percorrendo meu corpo e assim que fui pegar meu shampoo que ficava em uma prateleira de vidro, dentro do box, eu simplesmente fiquei olhando que nem boba, sem achá-lo.

- Ué, cadê meu shampoo e condicionador? – perguntei, sem graça. Eu jurava que tinha colocado eles ali.

- Ah, eu joguei fora. – Sango disse, com pouco caso. – E era isso que eu ia te dizer. Você tem que usar os que estão aí.

- Mas Sango...

- Nada de 'mas'. Você vai usar e ponto. E vai aplicar os dois duas vezes, sem dó ouviu? – interrompeu Sango na hora se erguendo e deixando o aposento. – Ai de você, se você não usar eles duas vezes.

Ela nem iria perceber se eu usasse uma só.

* * *

Sabe qual foi o pior? Ela percebeu. E me fez voltar para o chuveiro de novo.

Depois de passar o shampoo e condicionador _de novo_, eu saí do banheiro com uma toalha na cabeça e outro, enrolando meu corpo.

Rin a essa altura já estava acordada e foi a próxima a entrar no banheiro, após me cumprimentar.

Sango me fez colocar um sutiã dela, o que foi extremamente constrangedor, mas ela apenas voltou a brigar comigo. E cara, eu senti a diferença.

O sutiã da Sango me fez lembrar que eu tinha peito. Sério, fez uma diferença tão estranha que eu me assustei.

Então eu coloquei mais uma calcinha e vesti um roupão por cima. Ela tirou a toalha da minha cabeça e depois de pentear começou a passar cremes nele.

Mas não parou aí. Ela passou um creme no meu rosto também, e depois tirou, com uma toalha úmida, e aplicou outro, mas dessa vez, deixou minha pele absorver.

Era quase um tratamento de beleza, mas eu estava me sentindo bem e relaxada, então as deixei fazerem o que quisessem.

Rin saiu do banho, com uma toalha em volta do corpo e depois de vestir um roupão, apenas de sutiã e calcinha, voltou a me ajudar com alguns produtos.

Ayame foi a próxima a acordar e tomou um banho bem rápido.

Eu realmente não sabia que horas Sango tinha me acordado, mas foi muito cedo. Eu sentia que estava mais de uma hora fazendo aquilo.

Ela saiu do banho, já trocada e fiquei boba ao ver o uniforme dela. Era composto por uma saia, que era extremamente curta, a blusa, era muito justa e os primeiros botões abertos, ficando um tanto vulgar com a gravata. Também usava uma bota de salto, e um casaco preto por cima.

Eles permitiam... _aquilo_? Eu perguntei horrorizada.

Eu não sou muito religiosa, mas fala sério, na minha antiga escola não se podia usar roupas tão curtas, e isso era um 'uniforme'.

Será que seria esse tipo de coisa que elas fariam com o meu uniforme?

Ela passou por nós como se estivesse desfilando e falou, com arrogância:

- Nem em um milhão de anos, conseguirão deixar essa _coisa_ bonita. – e antes que Rin pudesse abrir a boca, ela saiu do quarto, me deixando extremamente sem graça.

- Não ligue para o que ela diz. – falou Sango, com um sorriso.

Rin estava cuidando do meu uniforme, e quando vi que ela segurava uma tesoura, não soube o que fazer. Afinal elas estavam tentando me ajudar, não?

- Eu não vou deixar muito curto, tá? Só que esse uniforme é muito careta. – respondeu á minha pergunta mental, ao ver meu olhar de duvida. – Só a Ayame, a Kikyo e a Kagura usam roupas desse jeito.

- Elas nos copiaram. – comentou Sango, enquanto arrumava meu cabelo. – Eu e Rin que começamos a customizar os uniformes, hoje, praticamente todo mundo faz.

- Que legal. – eu disse, sorrindo, enquanto elas começavam a contar divertidas histórias sobre o ultimo ano delas na escola.

Eu gostei do resultado do uniforme, mas Rin falou que nem tinha acabado ainda, faltava ela fazer alguns ajustes no meu corpo.

Depois de eu colocar o uniforme, Sango estava terminando de cortar meu cabelo. E sim, ela cortou um pouco as pontas, que ainda estavam molhadas e levemente a minha franja. Em seguida ela o secou, e nem me deixou ver como tinha ficado. Depois Rin começou a me maquiar, enquanto Sango ia para o banho.

- Não faz muito exagerado? – eu pedi, sem graça. – Eu nunca fico muito bem de maquiagem.

- Você é uma baita de uma mentirosa. Você vai ver que vai ficar linda. – Rin disse sorrindo, e voltando a aplicar alguns produtos em mim.

Sango voltou do banho, e Rin ainda estava fazendo a minha maquiagem, para você ter uma noção. Cara, há quanto tempo eu estou aqui, sério?

Felizmente Rin terminou e eu suspirei feliz. Ela terminou de se trocar, assim como Sango. Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer agora. Estava doida para ver como tinha ficado, apesar de ter certeza que não ficaria muito diferente, com exceção do cabelo.

Sango e Rin logo ficaram prontas e passaram a se maquiar, e elas insistiam para eu ainda não me ver no espelho.

Foi aí que eu vi Sango e Rin, prontas. Sabe, eu achava elas bonitas, mas isso é muita humilhação.

Provavelmente só Sango e Rin conseguiam ficar bem naqueles uniformes. Sango estava com uma meia 7/8 fina que chegava um pouco antes da saia xadrez, que estava mais curta, mas não chegando a ser vulgar como a de Ayame. Estava com um Scarpin vermelho, a blusa branca justa, a marcando perfeitamente. A gravata se seguia e nem se notava praticamente, pelo casaquinho vermelho, que parecia que fora ajustado especialmente para ela, fechado com apenas um botão ao contrário dos outros. Estava com o cabelo solto e brilhoso como sempre. A maquiagem era simples, mas muito bem feita, contendo o lápis preto, rímel, uma sombra clara e brilhante, além do batom num rosa claro, sem ser vulgar.

Já Rin, estava com um estilo diferente. Usava a meia escura até o joelho e coturnos pretos, que acabavam um pouco antes da meia. A saia num comprimento um pouco mais curto, mas ainda maior que a da Sango, já a blusa era mais solta que a de Sango e estava com a gravata meio solta. Usava o casaco vermelho, que era propositalmente longo. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e com uma maquiagem um tanto mais forte que a de Sango, mas combinava com o jeito da menina. O lápis estava muito bem contornado em seus olhos, a franja jogada de lado, e dando um ar rebelde á Rin, principalmente devido ao piercing.

Rin e Sango não me deixaram usar os sapatos que supostamente seriam para a escola, e qualquer outro sapato que eu tinha, era um All Star, por isso imagine que beleza eu com um All Star vermelho, nada haver com nada?

Nesse caso nem Rin nem Sango podiam me ajudar, já que Sango calçava 37 e Rin 34, enquanto eu calçava 36.

Com a minha nova mochila da _Kiplling_, passei a colocar todas as minhas coisas naquela mochila vermelha de costas.

Rin estava com uma mochila de lado, verde, assim como Sango, mas a dela era branca e prata, chegando mais para uma bolsa do que mochila.

- Será que vocês vão finalmente, me deixar ver como eu fiquei? – perguntou, irritada já com todo esse suspense delas.

Nem devia ter ficado nada muito 'uau', mesmo. Afinal, eu sou Kagome Higurashi, certas coisas nunca mudam.

- Ok. – sorriu Sango para Rin, que concordou. Ela abriu a porta do armário, que tinha um espelho, mostrando uma pessoa.

- TÃ-RÃN! – exclamou Rin, balançando os dedos em volta de mim, enquanto eu encarava, paralisada, o reflexo no espelho.

ISSO-NÃO-É-POSSÍVEL.

Pronto, falei.

* * *

**N**/**A**:

Olá pessoinhas! :D

Bom demorei um pouco para postar esse capítulo, por que precisei fazer uns ajustes nele, e também nem fiquei tanto no PC essa semana.

Momento de quase-morte: MINHAS AULAS COMEÇAM NA SEGUNDA! :O'

E isso é tremendamente triste. Vou ter que ralar pra caramba nesse 3º bimestre, e é bem provável que meu tempo para escrever diminua, mas prometo que vou tentar continuar escrevendo! :)

Ah, e muuito obrigada pelos reviews! *o* mais pessoas comentaram nesse cap. Em relação ao anterior e espero que continue assim!

Aqui estão as respostas aos reviews:

- **AdamuNaruto:** oin brigada pelos elogios! Haha, no próximo capítulo já vão ter as reações sobre a 'nova' Kagome! HIHIHIH! (?) Aqui está o cap. novo e espero que goste! :D

- **Ayame Gawaine:** haha, se Ayame vai ser tão malvada assim, você vai ter que ler para descobrir! :P e no próximo capítulo já vão aparecer os outros personagens e o 'grupinho de víboras', e mais umas historinhas aí. :D espero que leia esse cap. e mande um review! (:

- **Princess Black Malfoy: **obg! segredo básiiico, sim era o Sesshy. Ele ainda vai aparecer mais vezes e até já tenho uma cena para ele e a Rin. *-* amo eles/morre/ espero que leia e mande o review desse cap! *-*

- **flor do deserto:** haha, pouco fanática por ele é um eufemismo, né? ASIHHSIAIHAS! Tudo bem, tudo mundo tem seus personagens preferidos! Pode ver que nesse ele não está, mas vou ter contar um segredinho /mas depois vou ter que te matar/ ele estará no próximo! (: sobre o Bankotsu eu ainda não sei, não tinha pensado muito sobre eles, apesar de gostar muito dele. /pensativa/ bom, até lá você se contenta com o Kouga! :P espero que leia esse cap. e mande um review! :D

- **Rapha-chan:** ooooin, obrigada! Muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic, e são com reviews como esse que me incentivam a continuar! Por favor, continue lendo e mandando reviews! (:

- **Kagome e inuyasha.:** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! *-* que bom saber que a fic está agradando, séerio! Espero que goste desse cap. e mande um review! *-*

Agora que acabaram os reviews (orgulho . com /*-*/) eu acho que nem tenho mais o que falar! Só digo que já estou planejando o cap.4, e vou tentar escrever o mais rápido que puder, e se vocês continuarem me ajudando, mandando reviews eu ficarei muuito grata!

É só isso, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo! :D

beijocas

**- laari w. black **


	4. Capítulo 4

- Internato

por: **laari w. black**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**** – Transformação**

Parecia aqueles programas de transformação do Discovery Home and Health, só que milhões de vezes mais assustador. Por que você realmente não acredita que seja possível isso acontecer. Principalmente com você.

E sabe, sem toda aquela grana.

Sim, o mundo está de cabeça para baixo. Há uma noite essa pessoa, _definitivamente_ **não** existia.

Quando olhei para ela no espelho, a vi sorrindo, com um ar emocionado. O cabelo, perfeitamente ondulado emoldurando sua face, dessa vez não branca com um aspecto doentio, mas um branco perfeito, até levemente rosado, que constratava com o cabelo negro, com os reflexos azulados, menos intensificados.

Os olhos, brilhantes, contornados por um lápis preto, e não havia um vestígio de olheira, nenhumazinha. Depois de ver seu rosto, me foquei no que ela estava vestindo. A saia, na medida certa, combinava perfeitamente com a meia escura até o joelho e o tênis vermelho, ao contrário do que eu pensara. A blusa, levemente mais justa, mas marcando curvas que eu nem sabia que tinha.

A blusa também estava levemente aberta e a gravata aparecendo, mas ficando perfeita. O casaco vermelho aberto e mesmo ficando maior do que deveria, ficou estranhamente charmoso.

Eu definitivamente não sabia quem ela era. Mas eu fui tomado por um sentimento ridículo, que me fez ficar emocionada. Não pela transformação em si, mas o fato de Sango e Rin terem perdido tempo precioso da manhã delas, do sono delas, da vida delas, **comigo**. O fato de terem se preocupado ao ver que eu precisava de uma mudança, mesmo que não admitisse para mim mesma. O fato de terem me ajudado sem eu ter sequer pedido, e com simples fato... de serem minhas amigas.

Eu só pude me atirar meus braços envolta das duas, quase as sufocando. Eu as soltei em seguida e vi que Sango e Rin sorriam, também contentes por mim.

- Muito obrigada! – eu disse segurando o choro.

- Não foi nada. – disse Rin. – Viu como você fica bem de maquiagem? Só não se atreva a chorar, ouviu?

Eu ri, meio chorosa, esfregando levemente o canto do olho, para não borrar a maquiagem.

- Você está linda, Ká. – elogiou Sango. – Agora vamos logo, se não ficaremos sem o café da manhã!

- Hm, só uma pergunta. – eu comecei, enquanto pegava a minha mochila, para sair do quarto. – Que horas você me chamou mesmo, hein Sango?

- Er... – começou ela sem graça.

- Sango...? – eu perguntei a encarando, desconfiada.

- Só umas... 4:3O. – ela respondeu, com um sorrisinho bobo.

- 4:3O? – eu berrei. – VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA TARDE!

- E era. – respondeu Sango, indo levemente para trás. – Mas valeu a pena, não? Quero dizer...

- SANGOOOO! – eu berrei, e logo saindo correndo atrás da morena, que apesar do salto alto corria bem rápido, e eu só conseguia escutar a gargalhada escandalosa de Rin.

* * *

Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, por isso parei em frente á porta do refeitório. O que diriam de mim? Será que eu tinha ficado **mesmo** bonita? O será que foi apenas por que eu era tão horrível que qualquer coisa _bonitinha_ seria incrível?

Baixa auto-estima, lembra?

Corei e falei para elas:

- Acho que não estou com fome. – então enquanto eu virava para ir embora, ambas me seguraram pelos cotovelos e me puxaram, ainda de costas e empurrando a porta.

- EEI! – eu berrei, enquanto entrava, fazendo a maioria se virar para me encarar. Ai, que vergonha.

Eu me virei para frente, e senti os olhares de todos em nós. Mas eu senti, algo estranho dessa vez. Senti que também olhavam para **mim**.

Chegamos até a mesa onde Inuyasha e Miroku estavam, e estranhamente os dois também estavam com olhares bobos. Para mim.

Ah Meu Deus.

Senti vontade de berrar: "PAREM DE OLHAR!". Até o Inuyasha! Eu não estou tão diferente assim, fala sério.

Miroku murmurou algo inaudível enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Rin e á frente á Inuyasha, que apenas depois de um bom tempo, desgrudou os olhos de mim soltando um "Feh." Normal.

- Nossa, o meu dia está um saco. – comentou Rin, para descontrair. – Alguém aí tem aula de Geografia?

- Eu. – comentou Sango, bufando. – E você Ká?

- Afê. Química. – eu murmurei, enquanto olhava na minha agenda.

- Somos dois. – murmurou Inuyasha.

- Química e Inuyasha, que maravilha. – eu falei baixinho, ironicamente.

- Eu escutei. – ele resmungou, cruzando os braços. – Como se fosse ótimo para mim ter que ficar aturando sua cara feia o dia inteiro?

Miroku praticamente engasgou com o suco, ao escutar o comentário, o que me deu mais coragem para dizer:

- Falou o modelo, não? – dessa vez eu podia falar de aparência com ele. Eu já não me senti mais feia e deprimida, estava confiante, e feliz, em parte, por que o tratamento de Inuyasha comigo, continuava o mesmo.

Não que eu gostasse que ele ficasse me dando patadas o dia inteiro, mas ver que ele não implicava comigo só pela minha aparência era bom.

Eu terminei de comer minha omelete e tomar o meu suco, só esperando para o sinal tocar e iniciar as aulas, enquanto escutava Rin, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha numa conversa animada, sem participar.

Estava distraída, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a cabeça na mão, quando escutei um garoto me chamando:

- Hm, Kagome? – ele disse, e eu me virei, tão boba que alguém soubesse meu nome, quanto mais viesse atrás de mim. Era um garoto do 1º ano, até bonitinho, de cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos. – Eu estava me perguntando se você... você gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje?

COMO É QUE É?

Eu provavelmente devo ter feito uma cara tão pateticamente... patética, que o garoto devia ter ficado super envergonhado.

Espera, volta a fita. Isso é como um 'encontro'? Um 'almoço' é o jeito de eles dizerem isso? Eu vivi 16 anos no anonimato para a classe masculina, para ficar 2O minutos com essa porcaria de aparência e um garoto já me chama para 'sair'?

Eu estou sonhando? Ou eu fui para um universo paralelo **muito³** distante do meu? Deve ter sido por causa daquele espelho.

Eu sabia.

- Kagome? – perguntou Rin, me cotovelando.

- Ah, desculpe. – eu disse, balançando levemente a cabeça. – Er, eu... – droga, o que eu falo? Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, o que alguém fala quando quer dar um fora gentilmente?

- Não, ela não vai. – respondeu Inuyasha por mim, fazendo todos nós olharmos para ele, que apenas continuou encarando o garoto. Ele resolveu não contrariar Inuyasha, fazendo um ar triste e saindo de perto de nós.

Certo, isso foi... constrangedor.

Para dizer o mínimo.

Felizmente, o sinal bateu e eu levantei, feliz da vida por não ter que responder á qualquer pergunta embaraçosa.

- Tchau. – eu falei, acenando e saindo da mesa.

Droga, eu tenho aula com o Inuyasha agora.

- Olha, sobre eu ter falado aquilo... – começou Inuyasha, me fazendo o encarar surpresa, já que nem tinha visto sua chegada. – Eu só falei por que percebi que você não sabia dar um fora nele.

- Como tem certeza? – eu perguntei, provocando.

- Ué, você não ia? – ele perguntou, sabendo que eu estava apenas blefando.

- Sim, mas...

- Então ótimo. – ele encerrou a conversa, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor cheio de gente.

- Inuyasha? – eu perguntei, sem graça. Fazendo com que ele me olhasse. – Eu não mudei _tanto_ assim, né?

Foi a vez de ele ficar sem graça. Ele levou a mão até a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos prateados.

- Para mim você continua a mesma chata de sempre. – ele respondeu, e eu achei que foi suficiente.

- Mané. – eu retruquei, e continuamos andando até chegarmos em frente á sala de aula.

As mesas eram todas de duas pessoas e a maioria já estava ocupada.

Olhei para ele, e falei:

- Parceiro?

* * *

Era uma dobradinha de Química e sabe, ficar quase 2 horas dividindo um espaço de menos de 2 metros com Inuyasha, não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

Quero dizer, o Inuyasha é inteligente pra caramba, apesar de não gostar do professor. Eu gostava de Química e achava realmente divertido usar os jalecos brancos e os óculos de proteção.

E era uma coisa que eu até gostava. O professor fez uma breve introdução e como além de mim, não havia nenhum novato o professor, não fez muita cerimônia e logo começou a passar matéria e exercícios de análise.

Nós fomos muito bem no exercício, fomos os únicos que tiramos a nota máxima, para desgosto do professor, que implicou comigo não somente pelo meu parceiro ser o Inuyasha, mas pelo fato de eu achar que uma mosca voando era mais interessante que a aula dele, e ele meio que ficou irritado.

Aposto que as moscas também são mais simpáticas.

A verdade, é que conseguimos ficar um bom tempo sem discutir um com o outro, o que foi super esquisito.

Até que finalmente o sinal tocou, e depois arrumamos nossas coisas e fomos os primeiros a sair da sala.

- Agora entendi porque você o odiava. – eu comentei rindo da careta que o professor fez para nós enquanto saíamos da sala de aula.

- Ele é pirado. – falou Inuyasha rindo levemente, me fazendo parar só para escutar o riso baixo dele. Era tão... melodioso. – Vai ficar aí parada aí no meio do corredor que nem uma idiota? – ele perguntou estupidamente.

- Ai, como você é grosso. – eu resmunguei voltando a andar, dessa vez mais rápido e esbarrando nele de propósito.

Foi aí que ele começou a andar mais rápido que eu e me passou, o fuzilei com os olhos e passei a andar mais rápido, e em seguida ele estava mais rápido que eu novamente. Foi aí que eu comecei a correr que nem uma maluca, com Inuyasha atrás de mim.

Chegamos em um corredor, comigo ofegando, por isso parei e me apoiei na parede, mas Inuyasha só estava com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto, mas nem suava.

- Viu? Não pode competir comigo. – ele disse, metido.

- Fisicamente, mas aposto que sou muito mais inteligente que você. Só tem músculos. – eu falei, sem ter exatamente noção do que estava dizendo.

- Acha que consegue ser melhor que eu em notas? – ele riu.

- Quer apostar? – eu o desafiei.

Opa, opa. Má idéia.

- Ótimo. – ele disse, com um sorriso quase dizendo "Já ganhei."

- Eu aposto que... vou melhor que você em matemática. – eu falei, já pensando no que isso ia dar.

- E eu sou melhor em você em Física. – melhor para mim, essas são as matérias que eu vou melhor. Háhá.

- E se empatar, Química. – eu sugeri.

- Não vai empatar. – ele falou arrogante. – Mas em Química nós fazemos dupla, não vai dar certo.

- Qual é a matéria que você vai pior? – eu perguntei, tentando fazer algo justo.

- Eu não vou mal em nenhuma matéria. – ele respondeu. Como é mentiroso. Eu cruzei os braços, fazendo uma careta para ele. – Tá, tá, Geografia.

- Droga, eu também. – eu disse baixinho. – Se empatar Geografia.

- Fechado. – ele concordou estendendo á mão, que eu apertei com força.

- Fechado. – eu falei em seguida, lançando um olhar desafiador á ele.

Ele estava prestes á dar as costas para sua próxima aula, que ele havia me dito que era Biologia, enquanto eu ia para minha aula de História, que era em outro prédio.

Só que eu não sabia exatamente em que _parte_ do prédio. Droga.

- Inuyasha? – eu chamei, o fazendo se virar para mim, desconfiado. – Pode me dar uma ajudinha?

- Não. – ele respondeu e saiu andando.

- INUYASHA! – eu berrei saindo correndo atrás dele. – Por favor, por favor! – eu comecei a puxar a manga de seu casaco, o fazendo perder a paciência.

- O que é? – ele disse irritado.

- Onde fica a classe de História? – eu perguntei, com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Eu não posso te levar até lá, eu tenho aula. – ele respondeu, grosso como sempre, já voltando a andar.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... – eu fiquei pedindo, segurando a manga do casaco dele.

- Cale a boca! – ele berrou, fazendo eu me encolher. Mas eu ainda tinha a minha dignidade, por isso o encarei maldosamente e disse:

- Ótimo, vou pedir pra...

- Suba. – ele disse, se virando de costas para mim.

- Quê? – eu perguntei sem entender o que ele queria.

- Suba nas minhas costas, idiota! – ele falou, agressivo.

- Tá, tá. – quando ele perceber que eu não conseguia alcançar o ombro dele, ele abaixou, assim eu enlacei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele, deixando meus joelhos entre a cintura dele.

- Se eu perder aula por sua causa, você está morta. – ele ameaçou, mas eu já nem estava prestando atenção. Estava inebriada pelo perfume dele.

Era tão... perfeito.

Droga, Kagome. Esse é o Inuyasha, lembra?

Não é minha culpa se ele tem bom gosto para perfumes. Eu pensei, tentando me justificar, mas os pensamentos sumiram em minha mente, quando senti o vento batendo no meu rosto com força.

Eu estava voando! Eu pensei bobamente.

Inuyasha tem asas?

Quando olhei para baixo, vi que ele estava correndo. Correndo á uns 5O km/h. Mas correndo.

Quase tinha esquecido que ele era um meio-youkai. E quando olhei para frente, vi as orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça, fazendo alguns movimentos.

Elas são tão bonitinhas.

Quero dizer, para serem do Inuyasha.

Foi aí que eu fui jogada brutalmente no chão, em frente á uma classe de aula e Inuyasha estava indo embora, enquanto dizia:

- De nada!

- EU NÃO VOU AGRADECER, IDIOTA! – berrei, enquanto me erguia apenas para insultá-lo, mas ele não estava mais lá. Ai, minha bunda está doendo.

Eu entrei na sala de aula e fiquei feliz em ver que muitos alunos não haviam chegado ainda, por isso me sentei em uma carteira no fundo da classe.

Argh! Aquele grosso, estúpido e idiota do Inuyasha! O que será que custa ele ser um pouquinho educado? Os garotos não sabem mais como tratar uma dama.

- Olá. – escutei uma voz masculina me chamando. – Meu nome é Kouga, você é a Kagome, não?

- Sim. – eu respondi seca, sem encará-lo.

- Eu acho que isso é seu. – ele disse, entregando um broche que caíra da minha mochila sem eu perceber.

Provavelmente quando o idiota do Inuyasha me jogou no chão.

- Ah, puxa. Obrigada. – eu falei envergonhada por ter sido rude com ele. Quando o encarei, fiquei boba com sua aparência. Ele era moreno, com cabelos escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos muito azuis. E parecia ser forte. Estava com um sorriso simpático, mas uma parte de mim achou algo estranho nele. Devia ser só impressão.

- De nada. – ele respondeu. – Então, você é nova aqui na escola, não?

- Pois é. – eu sorri, sem graça, pelo modo com que ele me encarava.

- Então está gostando da escola? – ele perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

- É, as pessoas são mais legais do que eu pensava, me receberam muito bem.

- Pois é, soube que você está no mesmo quarto que a Sango, a Rin e argh, Ayame. Coitada de você por ter ela no seu quarto. – ok, é realmente estranho um garoto falara assim de uma garota como Ayame. Quero dizer, ela é tudo que os garotos querem. Bonita, vulgar e fácil.

- É nós realmente não nos damos bem com ela. – eu disse, dando em ombros. – Por que você não gosta dela?

- Ela é muito irritante. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu, ficando levemente emburrado, mas em seguida se virando para mim e sorrindo.

Eu acho que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas o professor chegou e nós ficamos em silêncio. Ele pediu para nós sentarmos em duplas e fiquei feliz em já ter alguém que poderia conversar.

A aula passou rapidamente, e Kouga estava sempre puxando assunto comigo. Eu não estava acostumado com esse tipo de atenção e nem a conversar tão normalmente com garotos.

Isso tecnicamente não acontece com o Inuyasha, porque não conversamos, só discutimos.

Já estava ficando sem graça, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, e estranhava o meu próprio comportamento, apesar de tudo não estava me sentindo á vontade, como me sentia com Inuyasha e Miroku.

Felizmente a aula acabou, e eu me despedi dele, suspirando aliviada. Por que estava com aquele peso no peito? Fui me dirigindo até a minha próxima sala que era de Inglês.

Havia dois prédios onde se tinha aula. Um era apenas de matérias relacionados com Humanas e outro de Exatas e Biológicas.

Fui andando pelos corredores até achar por sorte a classe de Inglês.

- Kagome? – me chamou uma voz conhecida, que eu reconheci como Sango. Ela sorriu para mim, enquanto eu me dirigia á uma carteira ao seu lado.

- Oi Sango. – eu falei sorrindo de ter alguém conhecido por perto.

- E aí como está sendo seu dia? – perguntou ela enquanto eu arrumava as coisas que ia usar na aula.

- Razoável. – eu respondi, realmente não tinha muita coisa de que me queixar. – E o seu?

- Eu acabei de ter aula com o Miroku. – ela disse, mas com um ar mal-humorado. Eu sei que Sango falava com todo mundo, mas Miroku era um dos melhores amigos dela, por que estava irritada?

- E por que isso seria ruim? – eu perguntei, sem entender sua reação.

- Ai, o Miroku é um mulherengo! – ela soltou, para a minha surpresa. É verdade que Miroku nunca iria **me** cantar, mas eu nunca tinha o visto conversando com muitas garotas.

Quero dizer, tirando aquela que estava na mesa ontem, e quando estávamos andando pelo campus com aquela morena e a outra com quem ele estava nos corredores, mas...

Puta merda, o Miroku é galinha! Como eu não percebi antes?

- O que ele fez?

- Ah, ele fica conversando com todas aquelas atiradas e ás vezes nem fala comigo. E quando eu fico brava, ele fica todo cheio de gracinhas! Argh, ele tão irritante. – ela disse, cruzando os braços diante da imaturidade do amigo.

- Ah, ele é um garoto, né Sango. Não dá para esperar que ele não seja...

- Mas o Inuyasha não é assim. E o Miroku nem sempre foi assim, já houve tempos em que ele era o meu melhor amigo.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, mas infelizmente o professor chegou na sala e Sango fez um sinal de que me contaria depois.

A aula foi extremamente entediante, eu ia muito bem em línguas principalmente pelo fato da matéria ser bem fácil.

Eu e Sango não conseguimos conversar direito durante ás aulas e também, esse não era um assunto que ela gostaria de falar no meio da classe de aula.

O sinal bateu e nós arrumamos rapidamente nossas coisas. O bom era que agora seria a hora do almoço e assim poderíamos conversar em paz.

- Quando estávamos no nosso 1º ano, o nosso grupinho se formou bem rápido. – começou a contar Sango enquanto íamos até o refeitório. – No nosso dormitório ficamos eu, Rin e Ayame. Éramos muito amigas, apenas iniciantes, e acabamos fazendo amizade com Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Foi o melhor ano de todos, mas tudo mudou no 2º. Miroku voltou muito diferente por causa da morte de sua mãe. Nós o apoiamos como podíamos, e foi aí que começou a galinhagem.

- Mas nossa maior decepção foi Ayame. – ela continuou a contar, para o meu total choque. – Ela caiu no mesmo quarto que Kagura e Kikyo e passou a andar mais com elas que conosco. Acho que encheram a cabeça dela de besteiras e ela ficou super furiosa com a Rin por causa de um garoto. Elas brigaram feio, até se bateram e quase foram expulsas. E Ayame ficou brava comigo por eu não ter ficado do lado dela, e quando vimos, ela já estava completamente diferente, além de criar essa rixa com Kouga.

- Kouga? – eu perguntei me lembrando do garoto que conversara comigo na aula de História.

- É, um bobão que tem essa rixa ridícula com o Inuyasha por ele ser meio-youkai. – explicou Sango. – Ele é pior que o Miroku, porque ele faz as garotas gostarem dele e depois as despreza.

Fiquei chocada com o que ela me disse. Sobre Ayame, Miroku e até Kouga.

- Aparentemente eu sou sua próxima vitima. – eu disse, dando em ombros. Eu sabia que havia algo de estranho nele. Pelo menos não me apaixonaria por ele.

- O quê? – perguntou Sango parando de andar.

- É, ele ficou com uma conversinha suspeita comigo em uma das aulas. – eu respondi, para a surpresa de Sango.

- Não confia nele Ká. Ele sabe ser muito legal quando quer, não caia na dele. – ela disse, e eu fiquei com uma duvida na cabeça. Sango já tinha...?

- Sango você se apaixonou pelo...

- Não eu. – ela respondeu, me dando a entender, seria então...

- A Rin? – eu exclamei chocada, e Sango assentiu com a cabeça. Quero dizer, ele parece um mauricinho, não tem nada haver com a Rin. Ela tão legal e independente. Como se iludiu desse jeito?

- Foi estranho porque ás vezes até parecia que ele gostava dela, além de que foi seu maior caso. Mas foi aí que ela brigou com a Ayame. Ela também estava a fim dele. É claro que depois que eles terminaram Rin ficou muito mal e tentou reatar a amizade com ela. Mas Ayame não perdoou e ficou espalhando vários boatos dela pela escola inteira. – me explicou Sango, me fazendo ficar chocada, mas sem dizer nada a respeito.

Então a razão de Ayame e Rin terem brigado era o Kouga? O cara que ficou me enchendo o saco em uma aula inteira?

Finalmente chegamos no refeitório e sentamos na mesa de costume, onde apenas Inuyasha se encontrava.

- Onde estão Rin e Miroku? – perguntou Sango para Inuyasha.

- Estão há dois corredores de distância. – ele respondeu, e eu fiquei surpresa com o alcance de seu faro, mesmo com tantas pessoas no mesmo lugar. – 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 e 1. – ele disse e qual foi a nossa surpresa ao ver que eles estavam entrando no aposento no exato momento.

Sango não pareceu muito surpresa, mas eu o encarava completamente espantada. Rin e Miroku chegaram cumprimentando a todos, mas Sango desviou o rosto e não falou com ele, só falando com Rin.

Quando estávamos indo pegar nosso almoço, escutei Inuyasha rosnar. O que foi super esquisito.

Mas logo vi que tinha motivo para isso. Kouga se aproximava de nós com um sorriso sedutor e vi Rin com os olhos faiscando.

- O que quer, idiota? – perguntou Inuyasha s erguendo o encarando com raiva.

- Não vim aqui discutir com você, cara de cachorro. – ele disse, passando reto por ele. – Kagome! – ele disse sorrindo para mim.

- Ah, oi Kouga. – eu disse com um sorriso falso para ele. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. Você gostaria de ir almoçar comigo? – ele falou com um sorriso presunçoso. Inuyasha ficou quieto, apenas olhando para mim com expectativa, esperando minha resposta.

- Hã, na verdade não. – eu respondi com um sorriso e saí para ir me servir.

Só pude ver um vislumbre do rosto espantado de Kouga, que me encarava com se eu fosse louca.

- Como assim 'não'? – perguntou, e eu me virei para dizer com simplicidade.

- Eu não quero almoçar com você, vou almoçar com os meus amigos. – eu respondi, me fazendo de desentendida.

- Vou está me dando um fora?

- É o que parece.

- Ninguém nunca disse não para mim. – ele falou, fazendo pose de machão.

- Melhor se acostumar então. – eu disse, para dar as costas balançando levemente a cabeça.

Que mané.

Sabe ele nem é tão bonito quanto o Inuyasha para nunca ter levado um fora, mas ele parecia mais musculoso que ele, mas Inuyasha é com certeza mais bonito.

Foi aí que senti dois braços fortes rodeando minha cintura e me erguendo do chão e um perfume completamente inebriante. Esquece o que eu disse, Inuyasha é melhor que Kouga em todos os aspectos.

- Uau, você foi incrível. – ele disse me soltando, e eu fiquei completamente vermelha. – Tinha que ter visto a cara dele quando disse 'não'.

Eu ri levemente, mas ainda estava muito corada.

- Fiquei com medo de que você aceitasse, esse Kouga é um idiota mesmo. – ele continuou dizendo, até que eu percebi algo em sua frase.

- Ficou preocupado comigo? – eu perguntei, dessa vez com um ar maroto, e o rubor das minhas bochechas passou para as dele.

- Está louca? Eu só não queria vê-la chorando por causa dele como todo mundo. – explicou Inuyasha, ríspido.

- Não queria que eu chorasse? – eu perguntei novamente, fazendo Inuyasha ficar mais vermelho, mas antes que ele respondesse, eu continuei. – Oin, que bonitinho Inuyasha.

Eu apertei suas bochechas levemente, o fazendo se emburrar.

- Eu não estava preocupado. – ele murmurou.

- Arrã. – eu confirmei, fingindo que realmente acreditava.

- Não estava. – ele confirmou novamente.

- Eu sei. – eu falei, sorrindo da sua necessidade em negar o que eu já havia tomado como verdadeiro, por isso continuava fingindo acreditar nele.

- Não estava.

- Eu já escutei Inuyasha, eu sei.

- Pare com isso! – ele exclamou bravo.

- Eu só concordei. – eu disse, me fazendo de inocente, enquanto ele parava e ficava me encarando irritado e eu seguia na frente rindo.

- Você é insuportável. – ele disse, me alcançando.

- Eu sei.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

AAAAH! ME DESCULPEM, ME DESCULPEM, ME DESCULPEM! T.T

Sério, estava muito difícil escrever. Eu sei que dei mancada com vocês, mas eu tenho motivos! Sim, sim!

Estava difícil escrever por que eu acabei me desapegando um pouco de inuyasha sabe #.# /meu novo vício é um mangá/animê chamado bleach ichigo/rukia ftw! *-*/

Esse capítulo estava quase pronto quando eu parei de escrever a fic, mas aí recebi reviews incrivelmente gamantes e resolvi continuar, /que nem uma lesma, é claro/ a escrever... aí veio as férias e vocês sabem no que deu. ^^'

Voltei esses dias de viagem e consegui terminar o capítulo! YAYY! *O*

Ok, respondendo aos comentários:

-** Princess Black Malfoy:** muito obrigada pelo comentário! *-* espero que volte a ler a fic, mesmo depois de tanto tempo :D

-** Ayame Gawaine:** IHHIASHSAIH! Muito obrigada! Espero que goste do capítulo, sim? *-*

- **AdamuNaruto:** ooi, obg³ pelo coment! *-* hm, um pouco mais do kouga nesse cap. XD /ele vai aparecer mais sim xD/

- **Rapha-chan:** AIHSHASIHHASI, você queria saber como ela tinha ficado, taí. *-* espero que goste do cap. :D

- **KHTaisho: **ooin, que fofa você! *-* obrigada por não ter desistido da fic! Espero que leia o capítulo e mande um review xD

- **RuffzK: **HASHISIIHASHIASIH! Pronto aí está o capítulo! Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! :D Espero que leia o cap, sim? *o* /mandaumreview/ -QQQ

Ain, pessoas, tá difícil a vida ^^' sério, ultimamente eu não estou tão viciada em inuyasha como custumava a ser, tá difícil arranjar inspiração pra escrever, só com os reviews de vocês mesmo! xDDD

Eu juro, juradinho, que vou tentar escrever, sério! Eu já tinha até alguns capítulos meio começadinhos... /acho xD/

A pedra no meu sapato é **Bleach** mesmo. T.T

Sério, tenho que fazer propaganda, /apesar de que eu acho que a maioria já ouviu falar –qqq/ **Bleach** é lindo e maravilhoso, e eu amo o ichigo e a rukia como o inuyasha e kagome! /eles vivem brigando também :p / quem não tiver nada pra fazer nessa vida assista/leia! *-*

Ok, já deu, certo? xD Por favor, por favor, mandem vários reviews para eu ter incentivo para escrever! *o*

b**e**ijit**o**s!


End file.
